Many computing applications such as computer games, multimedia applications, or the like use controls to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. Conventionally, such controls are input using, for example, controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like. Unfortunately, such controls can be difficult to learn, thus creating a barrier between a user and such games and applications. Furthermore, such controls may be different than actual game actions or other application actions for which the controls are used. For example, a game control that causes a game character to swing a baseball bat may not correspond to an actual motion of swinging the baseball bat. Recently, cameras have been used to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application without the need for conventional handheld game controllers. More specifically, computing systems have been adapted to identify users captured by cameras, and to detect motion or other behaviors of the users. Typically, such computing systems have relied on skeletal tracking (ST) techniques to detect motion or other user behaviors. However, while useful for detecting certain types of user behaviors, ST techniques have proven to be unreliable for detecting other types of user behaviors. For example, ST techniques are typically unreliable for detecting user behaviors where the user is laying or sitting on or near the floor.